Latin name of the genus and species: Botanical classification: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Dragon Time.xe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dragon Time.xe2x80x99
xe2x80x98Dragon Time,xe2x80x99 identified as 21612-0, originated from a cross made by Ruth Redman in a controlled breeding program in Vinnetrow Road, Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is cultivar Machismo Time (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/957,493). The male parent of the new variety is Swing Time Dark (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/900,239). The new variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having yellow and red bi-color single flowers.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the parent cultivar in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 differed from plants of the parent cultivar in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 produces red and yellow single flowers whereas the parent cultivar produces brighter yellow and deeper red single flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 have smaller and shorter inflorescence than plants of the parent cultivar.
3. The new variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 has a quicker response time than the plants of xe2x80x98Machismo Time.xe2x80x99
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the parent cultivar in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 differed from plants of the parent cultivar in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 produces yellow and red single flowers whereas the parent cultivar produces deep orange single flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 have larger and taller inflorescence than plants of the parent cultivar.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 are similar to the cultivar (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/622,678) in plant habitat and growth rate. However, in side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 differed from plants of the cultivar in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 produces yellow and red single flowers whereas the cultivar xe2x80x98Nirvana Improvedxe2x80x99 also produces yellow and red single flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 have smaller and shorter inflorescence than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Nirvana Improved.xe2x80x99
3. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Dragon Timexe2x80x99 respond faster than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Nirvana Improved.xe2x80x99